


winter sun

by penrosequartz



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic allosexual character, Coffee Shops, Coming Out, F/F, M/M, alloaro dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penrosequartz/pseuds/penrosequartz
Summary: It’s been a while since they caught up.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest & Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	winter sun

**Author's Note:**

> dipper is alloaro in this, pacifica is a lesbian, they just straight up go for coffee, i'm sad let me have this  
> also i KNOW i said i would finish unforgiven but i have exactly zero (0) motivation to do that right now and it's killing me. trust me this hurts me more than it hurts you. though if you're a reader of unforgiven i don't know how you even got here, cause like. these are not even remotely similar.

The coffee shop is small, out of the way, a warm sanctuary from the bitter wind on the street. Pacifica can see why Dipper chose this place. It reminds her of home, somehow - the wooden furnishings, the framed photographs of forests and lakes, the comfortable armchairs and low, heavy tables, the knitted cushions. The air smells of freshly-ground coffee, cardamom, vanilla, toasted bread, and from somewhere around them, slow and unobtrusive music plays. 

It’s been a while since they caught up. His hair is longer, sticking out at odd angles, and it makes her smile. She’s dressed for the weather, and he’s not, a threadbare sweater to her woollen coat and scarf. 

“Did Mabel make that for you?” she asks.

He grins down at the brown garment, a green tree adorning its front.

“She gave it to me before she left. I’ve, uh. Worn it out a bit.”

“I can see that,” Pacifica laughs, “It’s barely holding itself together. What kind of hell did you put it through?”

“Well,” Dipper begins, and tells some story about his research project, which apparently involves alien cleaning fluids, abseiling, and Mothman. It’s nice to see him again, even if it is just a brief chat.

Said “brief chat” turns into several hours and three warm drinks each, far preferable to the biting cold outside. They cover Mabel’s fashion scholarship, Dipper and Ford’s new book idea, and Pacifica’s temporary roommate while Mabel is away.

“How _is_ living with Gideon?” Dipper asks.

Pacifica scowls over her second coffee. 

“Let’s not go there,” she replies. She does not want to consider what kind of mess Gideon may have made in the apartment - even with parents like hers, she knows how to clean up after herself.

“How are you and Mabel going?” Dipper tries instead, and Pacifica smiles gently.

“Good. Really good,” she says, “I do miss her, but I think this is right for her, you know? Video-chatting isn’t so bad.”

There’s a small lull in the conversation as Dipper answers a text from Ford, finishes off his muffin, watches the steam coming off his mug of Earl Grey.

“What about you?” Pacifica asks expectantly, “Have any suitors? Any viable prospects?”

“Any potential targets?” Dipper laughs, “No. I don’t really go in for that.”

“What, dating?” Pacifica frowns, watching as he awkwardly sips his tea, “At all?”

“Mabel didn’t tell you?” Dipper seems surprised, “I mean, I told her not to tell anybody, but I didn’t actually expect that to… No. I don’t like people like that. Romantically, that is.”

Pacifica regards his cautious, embarrassed expression, the way he stares into the corner of the room and rubs the back of his neck.

“Okay,” she shrugs, “You know, I think Wendy might be a bit like that. You should ask her.”

Dipper’s eyes brighten.

“You’re kidding!” He exclaims, “Oh, that’s hilarious. I used to think I was fully in love with her.”

“I used to think I was straight,” Pacifica smiles dryly, “Times change.”

It’s heading towards closing time as they bundle themselves out the door, not wanting to be a nuisance to the polite (and very talented) barista. Pacifica sees Dipper blush at a napkin in his hand.

“That coffee guy gave me his number,” Dipper says faintly. He carefully tucks it in his jeans pocket, despite the previous conversation.

Pacifica finds it confusing, and somewhat contradictory, but she fears that if she asks she’ll embarrass Dipper further, and get a long-winded and jittery explanation. Instead, she bids him goodbye through the icy wind, gives him a hug, wishes him luck with his work.

She questions Mabel about it later, and it turns out the explanation is actually rather simple.

“Paz, they’re gonna fuck!” Mabel laughs through the grainy Skype connection.

“Oh,” Pacifica nods. Right.

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write smth cause like idk if i'm actually ace now? shit's wack atm but whatever comment if u liked it lol


End file.
